


Close Encounters Of The Threesome Kind (NC-17)

by A_Damned_Scientist



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lingerie, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Slash, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/A_Damned_Scientist
Summary: Ridiculously OTT PWP: During Terra Firma Aeryn and Chiana take their protection agent shopping at a lingerie boutique. Do I need to spell out what happens next?





	Close Encounters Of The Threesome Kind (NC-17)

**Author's Note:**

> Starburst Challenge 103 response. Essentially, instead of being slashed to death or thrown through brick walls, something nice happens to one of the close protection agents.
> 
> It was almost inevitable that someone wrote a bad-porno for this scenario, and I’m afraid the only way I could clear my head to write my ‘proper fic’ was to put this rubbish into words. So, what follows is a ridiculously OTT entry for my own SC103. This is all done tongue in cheek, in what is hopefully a send up of the worst excesses of smutfic (especially my own). Once I realised where the plot bunny was going I just decided to go for broke. You’re either going to love it or wonder what the frell you’re reading. I did think twice, even three or four times about posting this, each time toning it down a bit, but then I realised ‘I’ve read plenty of smuttier and/or more preposterous Farscape fics. And some of them weren’t even on 3 Word Story.’ 
> 
> So frell it all, publish AND be damned: Enjoy, or don’t...
> 
> Setting: Terra Firma, obviously
> 
> Warnings: Excessive, ridiculously over the top porn-fantasy smut, in case you hadn’t got that message already. Really. It’s not romantic or ambiguous or anything like that. Its porn.
> 
> Thanks: To Vinegardog for correcting my febrile prose and making some great suggestions, including the title, IIRC (although anything you are shocked by remains my responsibility).
> 
> No money being made. Although maybe I should change some of the characters’ names and try selling this rubbish. I hear it can be quite profitable? ;)

**Close Encounters Of The Threesome Kind**

 

“Looks like we’ve got an admirer,” Chiana whispered to Aeryn, a sly incline of her head indicating that she was talking about Special Agent James Quirk, one of their minders. He’d been the agent on duty to close-shadow them that afternoon, so when Chiana had talked Aeryn into yet another shopping expedition, along he’d come to ‘protect’ them. The poor human hadn’t realised until it was too late to call a female agent that Aeryn and Chiana, well, Chiana, had in mind to visit an upmarket lingerie boutique.

Aeryn moved around the display of skimpy human female undergarments that Chiana had been perusing so she could take a look at the agent for herself. She held her gaze steady as James realised he’d been caught staring at them, reddened and looked away.

“He just looks embarrassed to me,” she snorted in Sebacean, anticipating that James was sufficiently distant that he wouldn’t be able to make out what she was saying. Having expressed her opinion she returned her attention to the matching insubstantial and transparent set of garments that Chiana had just pushed into her hands. Aeryn held it up and scrutinised it like the no-nonsensePeacekeeper officer she had been. She was genuinely surprised as to how stupidly complicated and flimsy it all looked, but part of her was also curious: she was not an idiot, she knew that most of the items in this shop were intended to titillate, as a tool to facilitate, encourage and enhance sexual activity, after all. And she could really do with facilitating some sexual activity. It had been monens, possibly her longest dry-spell ever.

“Maybe, although his bulge says otherwise,” Chiana smirked, sticking to Nebari, although presumably, knowing Chiana, she was less bothered about being overheard by anyone, least of all Agent Quirk.

“Let’s have some fun,” Chiana suggestively suggested. Aeryn shrugged and flashed Chiana a raised half lip to reinforce her shoulders’ point with her mouth. James looked nice enough –he obviously had a nice body under that suit – but Aeryn was preoccupied with the frustrating series of disasters that comprised her own sex and love life.

“Hey, Jaaaames,” Chiana addressed him in English, ignoring Aeryn’s indifference to playing with him, drawing out his name for effect and to ensure she had his attention. He started, as though caught doing something he shouldn’t have been doing. He took a step towards them.

“Aeryn was wondering what sort of outfits she should get to guarantee her man’s interest.” He stopped dead in his tracks. “Aer, hold up the one you are holding so he can see.”

“Chiana!” Aeryn scolded, but fell silent when Chiana’s elbow nudged her conspiratorially.

“And you being a guy...  Well, can you give us some... insid-er... advice,” Aeryn felt herself blush, wondering if Chi had really meant to stumble over the pronunciation so ‘insider’ sounded like ‘inside her’?

“Umm, I’m not...” James stumbled over his own words. The man had turned pink and was looking anywhere but Aeryn or Chiana’s face. His bulge seemed to have grown appreciably, though, so it wasn’t as though he wasn’t intrigued by the idea.

“See Aeryn wanted to go for a black latex corset with red and black wet look stockings, like those over there,” Chiana nodded towards a mannequin dressed in a distinctly Peacekeeper-kink outfit. Aeryn fumed inwardly. Although it did have obvious possibilities in regards to exerting herself over John. Or Chiana, if she carried on like this. “But I reckon she’d look great in something more feminine and lacy.” She nodded to the ensemble Aeryn was holding. “Like that get-up.”

“Umm, I’m sure that would look nice on both… either of you,” his face reddened further as his mouth tried to pick its way through words appropriate to the situation. Aeryn, to her surprise, found that she was actually starting to enjoy herself. She held the bra up over her loomas and the second hanger containing lace panties and suspenders at waist level. James turned an interesting shade of beetroot.

“If you were her man, which would you rather see her in?” Chiana persisted.

“Umm... I guess…  all… I mean either…” James faked a cough to gain him a moment. “I mean you wouldn’t need any…” finally he stopped digging his hole and collapsed into an embarrassed cough.

“Or peel her out of?” Chiana continued like some sort of grey, oversexed imp.

“Oh, let’s not forget Chiana,” Aeryn decided to make sure Chi was not left out of her own imaginary and embarrassing scenario. “I think she needs something with some colour, against all that grey skin. Maybe this would suit her better? What do you think?” Aeryn held the outfit over Chiana, who, instead of being embarrassed, preened and grinned, staring at James as she swung loomas and hips gently from side to side. “Which of us do you think would look better in this one?” She was incorrigible.

“Umm…” James seemed lost for words. Although Aeryn couldn’t help but notice that he was sporting a rather impressive bulge in his mivonks region by now.

“Silly question Aeryn,” Chiana almost cackled. She had doubtless noticed poor James’s erection also. “He’d need to see us both wearing the same outfit at once to be able to tell us that.”

James reddened further and his cough seemed to worsen. “Sorry…  I gotta take… a call…” he said, excusing himself from the conversation, presumably, Aeryn surmised with a satisfied smirk, to give his now-raging erection a chance to subside.

~-~

“That was fun!” Chiana giggled as they closed the mansion door, leaving Agent Quirk to make his way back to the guardroom alone. “Did you see how big his bulge got? He wanted you!”

“He wanted both of us,” Aeryn snorted. “One after the other, or perhaps even at the same time. He wanted to see us in those stupid outfits.”

“Maybe he will?” Chiana giggled. “You know the humans have us under surveillance, don’t you? Hidden cameras all over the mansion. Even in our rooms? And we ought to try this stuff on.”

“What are you saying?” Aeryn asked with a sigh and a frown, as though she hadn’t already guessed.

“Did you notice that he headed off to the secret room with the cameras? The… the one we’re not supposed to know about? Rather than the main security lodge?” Chi explained, pausing at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the bedchambers. Aeryn hadn’t being paying attention, she’d been thinking about her and John when they’d arrived back at the lodge and thus hadn’t noticed that James had followed them inside then made himself scarce rather than joining the other agents in the gatehouse from where the perimeter was guarded. “Let’s mess with his head, give him a thrill, a bit of what he wants. Come on Aer, it’ll be fun.”

“After your little performance earlier, I bet he’ll be jerking himself fahrbot in five macrots,” Aeryn commented with a roll of her eyes and a deep sigh. “With or without further assistance from us.”

“Well, let’s give him something worthwhile to jerk off too then,” Chiana cackled and beckoned with her head as she started up the stairs. What was she after? She just didn’t seem to want to let it drop and move on.

Aeryn sighed, rolled her eyes and followed Chiana upstairs. If the little grey tralk thought that Aeryn was going to pose in stupid human underwear for the voyeuristic sexual pleasure of their personal security detail, no matter how hot he was, she had another think coming...

That said, Aeryn was bored and sexually frustrated in equal measure. She was not entirely averse to the idea of knowing that a human male might want to lust after her. Hezmana, John had been paying her no attention for… so, so long, and had even gone off with that blonde tralk for a weekend of recreation. Aeryn had needs, too, and they weren’t being met. Just knowing that a male had sexual eyes and thoughts only for her would be an enormous fillip for her ego.

“What’s the point in having sexy underwear if no guy gets to ogle you wearing it?” Chiana cackled. Aeryn inclined her head, conceding that perhaps Chiana had a point, albeit a small one. It still didn’t mean Aeryn was agreeing to anything, though.

Chiana opened the door to her room and Aeryn followed her inside. She was still not entirely happy with Chiana’s suggestion but, she was also not yet actually refusing outright to go along with it by absenting herself, however.

#

Agent Quirk let himself into the secret monitoring suite, breathing a sigh of relief that none of his colleagues were inside. Not that he expected any to be – Chiana and Aeryn were the only aliens currently in residence, with the others all away on trips, so there was no reason for anyone to be anywhere other than the main security lodge or on perimeter duty. And only a few agents knew about the candid footage the government was collecting on the aliens, and thus about this room, in any event.

James slipped into the chair and checked the monitors. He sighed as he reflected on the frustrating events during the shopping expedition. He reclined in the big, comfy and supportive swivel chair. The females weren’t on any of the camera feeds from any of the rooms. He concluded they were on the stairs.

He perked up as Aeryn Sun and Chiana walked into Chiana’s bedroom and tossed their bags of purchases on the bed. Well, there was nobody else in the mansion so he toggled them onto the main monitor, twice the size of all the others, boosted the volume and helped himself to a coffee from the percolator.

“Undress, then, you tralk!” Aeryn Sun ordered Chiana in a startling no-nonsense tone that almost made James spit out and drop his coffee. “It’s time for your punishment for earlier!”

“Yes, Aeryn, whatever you say!” Chiana replied coquettishly. James set the mug down, absent-mindedly pressed the button to start a fresh recording and leant forward, barely believing his eyes as Chiana stood in front of the bed and slowly, deliberately and clearly with seduction-aforethought began to peel off her clothes. The over tunic went first...  then the boots... bloody hell she was flexible. Her shirt and trousers followed in short order.

“Fuck. Me…” James breathed to himself. He decided he’d best lock the door – it wouldn’t do for just anyone to waltz into the observation room and witness this. By the time his attention was back on the screen Chiana stood naked except for a tiny pair of black shorts. She looked just like a slim, petite human woman, except everything was grey...  everything that he could see. James gulped.

“STOP!” Aeryn ordered. Not that Chiana had much more she could have removed anyhow. James took another swig of coffee to lubricate his suddenly dry throat. Chiana tilted her head to one side and grinned at Aeryn, as though quizzically waiting on her next order.

It wasn’t long in coming.

“Now take off your underwear!” the raven haired, human-looking sebacean woman demanded. “And then undress me!”

James’s eyes bugged out as the grey alien smiled and, canting her hips so she could lock eyes on Aeryn the whole time, slid her shorts down. At first James was disappointed because his camera angle was from behind but…. What a behind. And then Chiana slinked around to stand behind Aeryn, granting him a momentary full-frontal glimpse of her. She was human looking and hairless, except for the tiny detail that she was grey. Just a little thing. All the while Aeryn stood, haughty and aloof, apparently unmoved by everything. Then grey fingers snaked around Officer Sun’s body from behind, across her black leather vest, snagged the zip and tugged downwards.

“Oh. My! God!” James whispered as the vest parted. He stared agape as the edges of Aeryn’s breasts came into view. Chiana was a little on the small side, in that department but Aeryn…  Aeryn was neither too big nor too small. It was pretty clear that Aeryn wasn’t wearing a bra, so when the vest swung further apart, James caught a tantalisingly brief glimpse of her nipples. He was relieved to note an absence of little teeth or long hair – they seemed quite human. He was soon rewarded with more, though: Aeryn shrugged the vest off her shoulders, making her boobs move in the most... fascinating... little circles. The vest hit the ground and as it did so Chiana dropped to her knees and began unfastening Aeryn’s boots. James hand dropped to his lap and cupped his bulge. It was already throbbing through his trousers.

Off came the left boot. James whimpered. Off came the right. He took a swig of coffee, gulping it down. And then those nimble grey fingers set to work on Aeryn’s leather trousers. James blinked, as though trying to check his eyes weren’t deceiving him. Apparently they weren’t.

A minute or so later Aeryn was standing dressed in only a pair of black undershorts of her own and James’s bulge had grown positively painful. He undid the zipper to relieve the pressure.

And then Chiana took hold of either side of Aeryn’s shorts and slowly eased them down, too…

“Fuck… Fuck…” James almost spat out the words as the shorts dropped to thigh level, on their way to the floor, exposing Aeryn in all her glory: generous, full and very human-looking lips nestled beneath a neat triangle of black pubic hair.

“Now... how about we try on some of that lingerie!” James ears burned in disbelief as he heard the dark haired woman make her unlikely demand. These things just didn’t happen, he was sure of that. Maybe in pornos, erotic dreams or fan-fictions, or maybe, just maybe on HBO, but not in real life, and certainly not in his real life.

“I want to believe!” James heard himself mutter.

“Hey Aeryn, try a pair of these,” Chiana tossed a flat packet about the size of a pamphlet at Aeryn and picked up another which she began to open herself.

“I don’t know....” Aeryn began, looking grumpy as she peered at the packet. But then, when didn’t she look grumpy? James thought that it was all part of her ample and not so charming charm.

“It’s easy, I’ll show you...” Chiana sat on the edge of the bed and shook out a black stocking, then lifted one heel up towards her tiny ass and began to smooth it up her leg. Aeryn nodded, propped a foot on the end of the bed and studiously and slowly started to roll on a stocking, too.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” James breathed.

“We should try on some of these other garments, too,” Aeryn indicated with a nod towards the lingerie piled on the bed while she carefully copied the Nebari girl in rolling on her stocking. “Although I’m not sure how most of this stuff works.”

“Shame Officer Quirk isn’t here to help us...” Chiana responded as she rolled on her second stocking. “He’d know just what to do.”

Aeryn nodded solemnly as she completed applying her own second stocking. She lifted a black thong. “Here, I believe this is some sort of under short? Stand still and I’ll put it on you.” By now the bulge in James’s own underwear had pushed a good couple of inches above the line of his open fly.

The agent watched goggle-eyed as Aeryn knelt, guided one of Chiana’s feet then the other through the holes in the panties then lifted them up Chi’s stocking-encased legs, standing as she did so. James toggled through the cameras to get the best view, trying not to dribble on the expensive controls for the surveillance system.

“I believe...” Aeryn gave what James took to be a mischievous grin, “This garment is pulled up until it settles into your crevices.”

“Dont be silly.... ahhhhh!” Chiana gasped as Aeryn hoisted the garment up past Chi’s hips, holding it there under tension while Chiana tottered on tip-toes, trying and failing to relieve the pressure. James was torn between continuing to switch between the different cameras and stroking his now fully erect hardness through the cotton of his underwear.

“Comfortable?” Aeryn asked with what looked like a sly grin.

“Mmm, well, it’s fun...  in a kinky way....  but not really comfortable.” Chiana replied. “Sexy, though.” She conceded in a throaty growl.

“Umm Hmmm,” Aeryn paused, seeming to ponder the matter with great seriousness. “Well, I don’t think that can be right then,” Aeryn sighed and allowed the thong to settle in a less elevated and stressed position. Chiana seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. “If only we had a man here to show us.” Aeryn huffed out through her nose and strummed her long fingers on the adjacent chest of drawers.

“I know...” Chiana sighed too. “We’ll just have to make the best of things ourselves.” Aeryn shook her head and looked bereft.

“But my garments are starting to fall down already...” Aeryn complained. “This simply won’t do.”

“I think I can help with that: These are for holding them up!” Chiana held up a suspender belt.

“How does that work?” Aeryn moaned (and not in a sexy way, James was forced to concede). “It looks frelling ridiculous!”

“I think that’s kind of the point,” Chiana chuckled. “Stand still and I’ll show you...”

James watched and whimpered as Chiana circled Aeryn’s waist with the lace belt. By the time she moved on to attaching the suspender straps to the stockings he was groaning in pained erotic excitement.

“Thank you. Do you want me to put one on you?” Aeryn asked the grey nymph. James wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry, so he pursed his lips and indulged in a little wibble.

“Well, I wanted to try this on, actually,” Chiana held up a lace-up full bodied item, complete with dangling suspender straps. James blinked, trying not to miss a thing as he did so. “It matches the thong you’re already wearing.”

“Matching is good – what matches my stupid belt thing?” Aeryn asked as James watched her lace Chiana into her chosen item. He was no longer able to ignore his throbbing manhood.

Slowly stroking himself firmer, he stared goggle eyed as the two women knelt on the bed and helped each other in and out of their recently purchased lingerie like some sort of ridiculously clichéd porn movie.

He could barely believe his own eyes. Thank God he’d had the foresight to record it. Not that he’d be letting anyone else see the recording.

By the time Aeryn and Chiana had dressed and undressed each other then dressed again in another pair of outfits James was wondering how much longer he, or they, could last.

And then Chiana playfully picked up a pillow, hit Aeryn with it then gently pushed the Sebacean back against the pillows and, kneeling beside the taller woman, slipped her grey hand between her long, stocking clad thighs.

James shook his head. This was just getting ridiculous!

“#”

“This is getting ridiculous!” Aeryn gasped, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure as she reclined on the bed, legs and arms tossed about in passionate abandon. Chiana reclined beside and slightly behind her, nuzzling Aeryn’s neck while simultaneously her skilled fingers stroked up Aeryn’s inner thigh and began to methodically work Aeryn’s more sensitive areas.

“Don’t be so uptight, Aer,” Chiana soothed her.  “You’re stressed, you need this. What’s ridiculous is that while Crichton is away frelling that blonde tralk you’ve been moping round here.” Aeryn nodded, eyes rolled shut. Chi certainly had a point. And the little grey sprite had also latched on to Aeryn’s ‘point’: The things Chiana was doing to her would have her rated Expert at recreation-partner-pleasuring in Peacekeeper ranks.

Aeryn had no aversion to such same-sex behaviour. Henta had been a regular recreation partner of hers after Velorek, but the situation had never previously arisen on Moya. What a wasted opportunity: Chiana was good. Chiana was very good. Hezmana! Chiana was very, very good. Aeryn couldn’t help but rock her hips back against Chi’s hand, angle her neck for better access and give herself over to the moment.

“Mmm... hmmm,” she growled in agreement, eyes firmly closed now, a broad grin on her parted lips.

“But we both know what you really need isn’t my hand. It’s cock. And a load of hot, wet human cum inside you,” Chiana chuckled into Aeryn’s ear, earning an arched eyebrow and a harrumph.

“Chiana, I...” Aeryn’s attempt at denial faltered on her lips.

“You’re what Aeryn? You’re too tinked? Too love struck with Crichton to see to your own needs? Too afraid to have a bit of no-strings fun?” Chiana had a point. It was the Peacekeeper way: need sex, want sex, have sex. And it wasn’t as though Crichton was giving her any. Far from it, he was off frelling that blonde of his at this very moment. And nothing had been forthcoming from him since she’d returned to Moya, monens earlier. Hezmana, she had needs, needs that were not getting met!

Why the frell shouldn’t she?

“I don’t...” Aeryn tried to talk herself out of agreeing to Chiana’s plan once again. But Chiana had moved on and was whispering new arguments into Aeryn’s ear between kisses and nibbles to her neck.

“Look Aeryn, I wanna have sex with a male. I need to have sex with a male. But I’m a bit scared, I have had some bad experiences since last cycle. You know what I’m saying?” Aeryn had a pretty good idea, as it happened. “But if you were there too, I’d... I’d be safe. Y’know? I feel safe with you. Safe that nothing could happen that I didn’t want... Please. For me.”

“Fine.” Aeryn snapped, slightly annoyed that Chi had pulled the guilt card on her about helping the grey girl get over her rape: Aeryn had been on the brink of agreeing to take things further anyway, without that emotional blackmail. She rolled over so she could whisper in Chiana’s ear. “But if we get him in here, we do it together and we drain him dry.”

“You’re on!” Chiana clapped her hands excitedly and sat up. “I know just the thing... things!”

~2~

“Still plenty of other stuff to try on?” Chiana helpfully suggested, rolling off the bed, having seemingly stopped finger-fucking Aeryn for a bit. And indeed it seemed there was plenty more stuff in their shopping bags to try on.

“Remember these?” Chiana asked loudly, holding up the matching lace three piece sets which they had teased James with in the shop. “Do you think this get up will suit me or you the best?” Chiana smirked, preening as she started to pull on her version of the outfit. Aeryn was aware of the fact that Chiana was no longer whispering, realising that it was almost certainly to ensure that James could hear her.

“Maybe we should ask a male, like James?” Aeryn asked loudly in English, with faux innocence, as she picked up her copy of the set for inspection.

 “That’s not a bad idea. He could settle this for us...” Chiana replied with a wicked grin, and before Aeryn could protest she’d leant over and hit the call button on the intercom unit on the bedside table. Aeryn shrugged and left Chiana to extend the invitation.  Meanwhile Aeryn made herself busy by donning her version of the outfit. In for a penis, in for a pounding, as she was sure she’d heard John say.

 “Agent Quirk?” Chiana purred.

“Uhh? Yeah,” came the grunted, pained and somewhat breathless reply.

“Can you come to my room at once, please?” Chiana asked breathlessly. “We need your help.”

And down in the surveillance closet, James groaned. “Umm, OK...  If you’re sure...”

“Holy fucking shit!” He muttered. What else could he do? “The truth is out there! Go out and find it!” He instructed himself as he crammed his cock back into his trousers, tried to zip up, failed, hoped fervently that he didn’t bump into anybody (other than Aeryn and Chiana) and headed for the stairs leading to the first floor of the mansion-proper.

‘~’

In for a penny, in for a pound James told himself as his trembling hand settled on the door handle. Taking a deep breath he turned it and walked inside.

His heart practically leapt up his gullet and strangled him. Aeryn and Chiana were standing not fifteen feet away, in front of the big bed, face to face. There they were: two of the three hot alien babes, fully dressed, if that was the right term, in the matching, transparent lingerie they’d teased him with in the shop and that he’d seen them start to put on with the hidden cameras not five minutes ago. Except now they were standing right in front of him, for real. He stopped in his tracks. His knew his jaw was slack, his eyes on stalks. He couldn’t help it.

They turned to look at him, arms around each other.

Fuck, they looked even more amazing in the flesh – dressed in those matching outfits and staring at him with hungry, predatory grins.

“We’re so glad you could come,” Aeryn growled in her sexy alto. He shivered, took a step, lost control of his other leg, found he was still moving forward anyway on some sort of autopilot...

“Get yourself an egg nog and tell us which of us this outfit looks best on,” Chiana rocked her head and grinned encouragingly.

“I can’t work out how to put these clips on,” Aeryn continued, addressing James and indicating her suspender straps. “Come over and show me,” she ordered. He was already half way there. And she didn’t seem like the sort who took kindly to people disobeying her orders. “And I think the seams are supposed to be straight – make sure they are.”

With a dry throat and a painfully tight bulge in his pants, James knelt behind Aeryn, her slim, smooth ass was right in his eyeline, only inches away, cheeks framed by suspender straps, panties and stocking tops. He reached out trembling fingers until they touched Aeryn’s impossibly long legs.

Chiana walked round to stand alongside them, grinning down at him.

“I don’t think he knows how to fasten these things, either,” Chiana teased. “He seems to be having a lot of trouble with them.”

Too right, James thought to himself. What did she expect!? There was nothing in his Secret Service training which could have prepared him for this.

“Isn’t he done yet?” Aeryn moaned, hands on hips, as James fumbled with the last clip. Finally it was done: he took a deep breath and leaned back to inspect his handywork. As Aeryn turned to face him with a disapproving scowl, one of the clips pinged free. He elected not to mention it. He didn’t want the women to think he was incompetent, after all!

“So come on then: Which of us do you think this outfit suits the best..?” Chiana reiterated bluntly. “Which of us gets you hardest?”

“Oh stop beating about the bush, Chiana:” Aeryn growled at him in her sexy, low timbre. “What she wants to know is would you rather have your cock sucked by her or by me?”

“Umm... both...?” James managed to force out past dry lips as he struggled to his feet. It was worth a try...

“Both, fine,” Aeryn shrugged, still looking completely unamused, in total contrast to Chiana, who was grinning like a lunatic. Aeryn glared at Chiana and walked around behind him. “But we’ll have to get him out of those clothes first.”

“Stand still… or you might suffer an injury,” Aeryn purred in his ear. He almost jumped in startled surprise, but was calmed as with one hand she began stroking his upper arm while simultaneously leaning forward, so that he could feel her boobs press against his back.

Chiana advanced on him and began to undo his shirt while leaning in to kiss him. He’d never kissed a grey alien girl before, but he struggled to give it his full attention. It was hard, though, as Aeryn’s hand was now skimming down his torso as she lowered herself to a kneel.

Chiana had barely finished undoing his shirt and was just starting to push it off his shoulders when he became aware of Aeryn’s long, dexterous fingers making short work of his belt, his trouser button, his zipper. James gasped into Chiana’s mouth as he felt his cock spring free, only to be snagged by Aeryn’s iron grip. She started to pump and he wondered for a moment if she might rip the skin off. Damn: It was really happening:  he was having a threesome with two hot, lingerie clad alien nympho chicks.

It was totally preposterous.

He wondered if he might be dreaming.

Ah well. So long as Aeryn didn’t end up injuring him!

If he never had sex again he’d still have these memories. Although he suspected he wouldn’t even fully believe them himself, given time.

Aeryn then stood, relinquishing his cock to Chiana, who wrapped her more gentle fingers around his throbbing shaft. James could feel Aeryn’s hands, legs and boobs pressing up against his back so, not wanting to leave her out, his hand strayed behind and stroked around her hip, then moved forwards until it found the hem of her panties. As his fingers stole inside he was half relieved, despite what he’d seen earlier on the monitors, to find an entirely familiar-feeling set of already moist pussy lips set around a rather nicely aroused feeling clit.

“Can I go first?” Chiana begged with a breathy gasp. “You already know what human cock tastes like, Aer.”

“Fine, but leave some for me,” Aeryn half-chuckled, half growled in James’s ear. “I’m hungry!” She gnashed her teeth twice then bared them. They were an impressive set of teeth for sure. James briefly, very briefly, considered running.

Chiana knelt, Aeryn moving round to take up position behind her, holding her steady. James felt confident fingers guiding his cock between expert lips. He didn’t care that they were grey – they felt perfectly normal. Correction, they felt fantastic.

And then something with the power of a vacuum cleaner sucked him in.

“Oh my God, ladies! Go easy or this is gonna be over before it’s begun!” James pleaded. And to think he’d been worried about Aeryn being too much for him!

“We wouldn’t want that.” Chiana pulled away and winked up at him while Aeryn laughed: “Lie on the bed, human.”

James complied, half staggering his way towards the bed, his limbs barely responding. He felt like he was drunk. He was half terrified, half elated at the thought of what they might do to him.

“You know what Sikozu would say?” Chiana joked with Aeryn as James sat then reclined on the big bed.

“Weak Speciessss!” the two women laughed in time. Clearly they had noted his physical discombobulation and unease.

And then they were on their hands and knees in front of him on the bed, taking it in turns to suck his tip while the other licked. Hair and lace-clad breasts brushed against his thighs, driving him wild with the unrestrained eroticism.

At least, for now, it didn’t feel like one or other of them was about to do him an injury.

“Who’s gonna be first to get frelled by him?” Chiana asked Aeryn between licks and sucks.

“He’s all yours. I’m saving myself for John,” Aeryn responded with a stern shake of her head, before sucking him in, the action in and of itself making it abundantly clear that other things were possible.

“Oh don’t be such a spoilsport,” Chiana complained, winking at James. Aeryn sighed and backed off so she could speak, it being hard to talk with your mouth full.

“Well…. his cock _is_ smaller than John’s,” Aeryn conceded with a cocked head and a frown, seeming to be studying and measuring him with fingers and eyes while she rationalised whether or not to change her mind. James was momentarily crestfallen. “Which means there’ll still be some parts that are just for Crichton.” The raven haired Sebacean concluded, swinging a leg over him and straddling him with her back to him, crouched just over a cock-length above him.

Holy cow! James thought to himself. It had all happened so fast. Shed gone from ‘no fucking’ to lining herself up to mount him in the blink of an eye! He stared at himself, twitching, inpatient to make one Giant Leap Into The Unknown. What if alien women had teeth in there? He wouldn’t put it past these two. They were…  savage!

 “Target acquired!” Chiana cackled. James tried to suppress his worrisome thoughts. Supporting Aeryn’s buttocks with his hands he lowered her until the tip of his cock was brushing against her entrance. Chiana’s skilled hands swept in to make the final alignment to his cock, and then James allowed gravity to take its course.

To his great relief nothing bit him as he slid home. It all felt remarkably normal. It was almost disappointing. Almost but not quite.

Fuck, Officer Sun was tight, though. And soon he discovered that she was a screamer, too. Aeryn athletically bounced out a rhythm, steadying herself with hands on his thighs, loose, raven hair flying everywhere. Chiana’s hands and lips freely made themselves useful here, there and everywhere else. It was just too much, too sexy. He wasn’t sure how long he could last.

@#@

Aeryn could scarcely believe she’d let Chiana talk her into blowing off and frelling some random human. But she had, and it felt so good to be filled with cock after so long without.  Combined with which, Chiana’s skilled tongue was laving at her nipple and her even more skilled fingers had opened up her pussy lips and was giving her clit a thoroughly effective massage. So Aeryn closed her eyes and allowed herself to revel in the fantastic sensations as James sank his rock hard cock into her as deeply as it would go. Which was admittedly not as far as John, but in her extensive experiences while a Peacekeeper and then an assassin, few of any species compared favourably to John in that regard.

James was certainly adequate, though. He passed muster. Yes. Aeryn liked this, she liked it a lot. She needed it. Her fluid backlog had grown ridiculous.

“How about on all-fours?” Chi interrupted Aeryn’s blissful reverie. Aeryn opened her eyes and glanced at Chi, kneeling sucking her looma. Wordlessly she nodded, swung off of James and positioned herself, eema in the air, on her hands and knees. James seemed to need no encouragement. He sprung up, positioned himself, and with Chi’s help, guided his cock back into Aeryn.

“Nice!” James gasped, his mouth gaping and his eyes rolling back in their sockets.

“I’ve got an even nicer idea!” Chi excitedly remarked. A moment later she was positioning herself so her face was just above the small of Aeryn’s back. She opened her wide inviting mouth: James grinned at her and took her lead. He pulled his cock from Aeryn then plunged it into Chi’s waiting mouth. Then out, then, freshly lubed with Chi’s saliva, back into Aeryn. Aeryn gasped, thrilled at Chi’s imagination.

It was glorious. But Aeryn had had a taster, now, and it had given her an appetite for what she regarded as the main course: Her favourite position.

“I. Want. On. Top!” Aeryn snarled through gritted teeth and between thrusts. “NOW!” So saying she grabbed James arm and pulled him down and around in a martial arts move, bringing him down onto his back on the bed. Before James could quite process what was happening, Aeryn had straddled him, face to face this time, sheathed him and was riding him with much tossing of hair, arching of back and general carnal abandon.

“I knew she’d come round!” Aeryn heard Chiana conspiratorially confide in James between her own orgasmic gasps and cries.

@@@

Chiana could scarcely believe that Aeryn had agree to blow off James, far less let him frell her. But she had, and from the expression on both their faces and the sounds coming from their mouths they were both having a superb time. So much so that she doubted either would last much longer. Not that Aeryn climaxing bothered her in the least: her Sebacean friend could do with the release. But if James came then Chiana doubted she would get the chance to enjoy the frelling she also craved.

That would not do.

“MY TURN!” Chiana insisted.

Aeryn shuddered with one more climax and then magnanimously rolled off, releasing James to Chiana’s mercies. The sign of a true friend, Chiana mused.

Not that Chiana had long to mull things over. While Aeryn recovered her wits slightly, James lifted Chiana bodily like she weighed nothing and lowered her onto him in the same reversed straddle position that Aeryn had started with.

“Oh frell!” Chiana gasped as James’s cock slid firmly and deeply into her. Deeply. Satisfyingly. She really couldn’t have gone through with it without Aeryn’s help. But now it was Aeryn’s turn to see that Chiana, her clit and her loomas got thoroughly stimulated while the Nebari got her fill of pumping human cock.

After a few macrots and a few grey-tinted but somehow still colourful climaxes, Aeryn rolled Chiana forwards. James took masterful hold of Chiana’s hips, positioned her before him on all fours and then, with Aeryn’s help, re-entered her from behind.

Chiana grinned, happy that it looked like she was going to experience everything which Aeryn had.

“Keep doing that!” Chiana gasped as her fucking recommenced with a vengeance.

“God!” James growled as he rocked his cock slowly in and out of Chiana. Meanwhile Aeryn moved to kneel beside them, stroking Chi’s clit from below while grinning at him. “You two girls are...  amazing.” 

Aeryn snorted with what seemed like disdain and then, to James’s surprise, upped the ante even further: she rolled to lay on her back, sliding between Chiana’s legs, so the girls were now pussy-to-mouth at both ends.

“Chiana, lick me!” Aeryn ordered, before latching her own mouth onto the accessible parts of Chiana, her nose catching the underside of James cock and his balls on each thrust he took into the Nebari.

“Damn!” James looked down at the amazing sight of his pink cock pumping beneath Chiana’s grey buttocks as Aeryn grinned up at him, apparently licking Chiana’s clit.

Chiana writhed and shuddered against him as she was rocked with a rapidly-sequential series of orgasms: Aeryn winked at him and that was it: Knowing his cock could take no more, he withdrew, pushing Chiana a few inches forward so that Aeryn’s face was fully exposed:  He hand-pumped his cock and, as the first dribble of cum emerged, Aeryn opened wide.

Aeryn stretched out her tongue just as an eruption of cum began to pour from James, rope after rope falling onto Aeryn’s outstretched tongue and running down it into her mouth. The sight of it just made him cum more, and soon her mouth was overflowing with his creamy salty white seed.

Chiana, meanwhile, had turned round: still kneeling she opened her mouth and took over from Aeryn, capturing the last couple of spurts before James finally dried up, feeling like he’d been drained dry and completely spent.

Or so he thought.

Aeryn and Chiana rolled around to stare at him. Both of them once again wore the hungry, predatory expressions he had seen when he had first entered Chiana’s bedroom.

“OK, human: get yourself a drink of water and a snack,” Aeryn ordered.

“And while you’re doing that, you can think about what we’ll do for the next round,” Chiana promised him. Next round!? She had to be kidding! That said... If anything could get him to rise to the occasion once more, then it was this ridiculously overblown and pornographic scenario.

And when it was all over he’d have a story he’d never, ever EVER be able to tell the grandkids.

 

@@@

“Agent Quirk!” Aeryn’s strident and impatient voice snarled, awakening him from what he immediately realised had been a preposterously erotic dream. He must have drifted off when he had gotten back from the shopping expedition to the lingerie store, his subconscious filling things out for him. Ignoring his painful erection, which was straining to rip the front of his trousers, he sat up, hit the intercom and blinked the sleep from his eyes. How long had he been out? He’d find out later, but at least nobody seemed to be aware of his shameful dereliction of duty.

“Yes?” He responded as he blinked the sleep from his eyes and realised that all three monitors in Chiana’s bedroom seem to be greyed-out. Nothing could be seen at all. Odd.

“Can you come to Chiana’s room at once, please?” Aeryn demanded, about as seductively as a drill sergeant. Maybe they knew the cameras were out and wanted them fixed? No, that couldn’t be it. They didn’t even know about the cameras.

“We need your help with something,” Chiana interjected with a smokey chuckle. His fevered imagination immediately went into overdrive, imagining his dream might be about to become reality. Less pleasant possibilities, such as being asked to collect Noranti from the airport, simply didn’t cross his mind.

“You two hold tight, I’ll be right there!” James replied with some enthusiasm.

“Hmm,” Aeryn snorted. “Be sure that you are.”

“Holy Moley...!” James exclaimed, snapping the intercom off, his dream still vivid in his mind, making him wonder if reality would follow his vivid fantasy and, if it did, if he was going to survive this shift alive. Or at the very least without the need of medical assistance.

Still, what a way to go!

 

The end

 

 


End file.
